peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 March 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-03-02 ;Comments *This night's show comes from Peel Acres. *JP: "Before I go any further, this doesn't really relate to Radio One so much as to Radio Two, but I'd like to say - I'm a bit late with this as well, I know - but how great it is to hear Johnnie Walker back on the radio. Really, one of the good guys, no question about it. So should you be listening to this Johnnie, it's good to have you back." *The Secret Hairdresser session track "A Peelogy Apology", as listed on the BBC Peel site http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/johnpeel/sessions/2000s/2004/Feb17secrethairdresse/ was intended for use on the programme as a content warning about bad language. Unfortunately, as Peel explains, it wasn't felt suitable for broadcast: "The Secret Hairdresser had recorded for us a little disclaimer, a spoken disclaimer followed by a little song. But as so many people have done who entered our competitions, they did a lot of swearing in the course of the disclaimer. Obviously there are no ground rules and we really don't quite know what it is that we're supposed to do, but the suspicion is that this is rather contrary to the spirit of the thing." *A video of A Peelogy Apology can be seen here. *At the current count, Peel says that he owns 46 Fall albums, not counting 5 extra ones he'd bought that week. Sessions *Secret Hairdresser. Only session, recorded 17 February 2004. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Numbers: Go To Show (Album: In My Mind All The Time) Tigerbeat6 :Content disclaimer read by Mark from East Kilbride. *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: Freedom (Maxi: Freedom) Tam Tam Records *F.S.K. Meets Anthony "Shake" Shakir: Swing To Bop (Album: First Take Then Shake) Disko B *Secret Hairdresser: Verse, Chorus, Miaow (Peel Session) *Atom Truck: Try Me For Breakfast (Split-EP With DJ 100000000: Sukebe_v8/Try Me For Breakfast) AD AAD AT *Datsuns: I Ain't Got Time For Love (EP, Comp.: St. Valentines Killers) Butcher's Hook *Slaughter Mob Vs. Search: Dub Weapon (Maxi: Saddam) Soulja *Danger Mouse: Public Service Announcement (Album: The Grey Album) White Label *Kimya Dawson: The Beer (Album: My Cute Fiend Sweet Princess) Important Records *Jimmy O'Brien: Straight To Watts (Compilation album: Straight To Watts: The Central Avenue Scene 1951-54 Vol 1) Ace *Hindi Guns: Going To Portland (Album: The Hindi Guns) French Fan Club Records *Secret Hairdresser: Speed Of Snow (Peel Session) *Alexander Kowalski: We Keep On Rockin'! (EP, Comp.: 10/100) Kanzleramt *Help She Can't Swim: Knit 1, Pearl 1 (EP: Suck Our Band EP) Vacuous Pop *Little Killers: Choppin' Block (Album: The Little Killers) Crypt *Artie Shaw And His Gramercy Five: My Blue Heaven (Single: My Blue Heaven) His Master's Voice (Pig's Big 78) *Jack Rose: Hide The Whiskey (Blues For The Colonel) (Album, Comp.: Two Originals Of…) Beautiful Happiness *King Tubby And Thompson Sounds: Homeward Dub (Album: Whip Them King Tubby!) Auralux Recordings *Spillsbury: Das Spiel Ist Aus (Album: Raus!) L'Age D'Or *Secret Hairdresser: Coulda Shoulda Woulda (Peel Session) *T-Model Ford: To The Left, To The Right (Book: Darker Blues) Fat Possum *Needles: Under The City (EP: Under The City) Dangerous Records *Ant: We Rock This (Maxi: We Rock This) Power Tools *Fall: Rebellious Jukebox (Album, Comp.: Words Of Expectation: BBC Sessions) Castle Music *Datach'i: Dollars For Bones (Album: Mmale And Ffemale) Planet Mu :JP: "That started like something recorded for use in ear, nose and throat clinics." *Bestial Mockery: Death Upon The Holy Skies (Album: Evoke The Desecrator) Osmose Productions *Secret Hairdresser: It's Not My Problem (Peel Session) *Kryptic Minds & Leon Switch: Mutants (Maxi: The Blueprint (Technical Itch Remix)) Defcom Records *Wah! Heat: Seven Minutes To Midnight (Single: Seven Minutes To Midnight) Inevitable Music *Twat Vibe: Got Nuthin' (Album, Comp.: Maybe Chicago) Criminal IQ File ;Name *John_Peel_20040302.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B ;Available *2004-01 *Mooo Server Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online